Finally
by speedmonkey
Summary: This is a fic requested by the new EC thread over at talk csi. So here ya go guys! Hope you enjoy. And for you guys who know my writting Speed's in it to. LOL.


A/N: Alrighty this fic is for the E/C shippers over at Talk CSI for their new thread.

Disclamier: I don't own anything except maybe my computer, t.v., and um...that's about it so sorry guys I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Eric and Calleigh

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

It had been 2 days since Speed's death and Eric didn't know what to do with himself. Horatio had given him a few days off. And he was very thankful because honestly he didn't have the engery to be crime stopper right now. So instead of keeping himself locked up in his condo he went to a bar. He knew it was a stupid thing to do but he didn't know what else to do. He tried sleeping but everytime he closed his eyes he saw Speed yelling at him for not protecting him. And he hated it. I guess it was true Catholic's always do feel guilty.

"Give me another one." said Eric to Maggie the bartender.

"Eric, I think you've had enough." said Maggie sweetly.

"No, Maggie!" yelled Delko. "Just please give me another one." said Eric more quietly this time.

"Alright one more. Then i'm calling you a ride home."

"I can drive." defended Eric.

"Eric. Your team just lost one person do they really need to lose another one?"

Eric shook his head right before it fell onto the the table top. Maggie sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Calleigh its me Maggie...yeah...ok thank you." Maggie hung up the phone and sighed heavily. She felt sorry for Eric. She secretly loved Eric but she knew his heart belonged to Calleigh Duquesne.

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Calleigh hung up the phone. Dreading to have to walk into the bar again. She hated it when her father got drunk. And so close after she lost one of her good friends. It was just to much. So Calleigh very slowly pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top and got into her car and drove off. ( I know how much some of you guys love her in white lol)

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Calleigh walked into the Whisky Stop and stopped suddenly when she didn't see her father and saw Eric Delko sitting on a stool. Calleigh sighed and shook her head and wiped away a few tears. Either from Speed's death or from the site of Eric she couldn't tell the difference at the moment.

Calleigh walked over to Eric and sat down on the stool next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Eric, honey." said Calleigh in the sweetest voice possible.

Eric lifted his head up slightly and looked to his right and saw Calleigh. "Hey Calleigh." Eric slurred.

"Hey." started Calleigh. "So what are you doin?"

"Just having a little bit of fun. You know me and Speed used to do this all the time. We'd get completley smashed and then we'd..." Eric paused for a moment. "Oh what's the point. He's gone. And he's not coming back."

"Eric..."

"Don't Calleigh." said Eric as he guzzled down his last vocka on the rocks.

"Eric...it wasn't your fault." said Calleigh her voice cracking slightly. It just killed her to see Eric like this. His hair was messy, what looked like to Calleigh he hadn't shaved since the morning of the call out about the boat.

"Oh, what do you know Calleigh?" asked Eric. "You weren't his best friend. I should have told him more often. I should uh..." said Eric tears streaming down his face. "I shoulda...I shoulda saved him."

"Eric look at me." Calleigh said cuffing his head with her hands. "It was not your fault. You didn't know that those guys were going to shoot at Tim and Horatio. It wasn't your fault that Tim didn't clean his gun. Nor was it mine, Horatio's or Alexx's."

"Well then I must have made him angry or..."

Calleigh cut Eric off. "Eric Tim didn't clean his gun because he didn't want to. Not because he was angry at you. Eric there was nothing you could have done."

"I wish it felt that way." said Eric turning to Calleigh his face wet from crying.

Calleigh sighed and faught back her own tears. "Come on. You can crash at my place tonight alright?"

Eric nodded and got off the stool and reached for his wallet. Maggie shook her head. "Don't worry about it Eric. It's on the house."

"Thanks Maggie." Eric mumbled.

"Sure."

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Calleigh unlocked her door and let herself and Eric in the house. "Why don't you sit on the couch while I go and get a cloth for your head."

Eric nodded and sat down. Calleigh came back a few mintues later with a wet wash cloth and a trash can obviously to be meant for Eric in case he needed it later. Eric laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Calleigh sitting down next to him.

"Speedle..." Calleigh closed her eyes tightly for a second then opened them and asked.

"What about 'em?"

"He was always saying how we should get together."

Calleigh blushed. "Did he really?"

"Yeah. Constantly he was always saying 'Damn it Delko when are you going to get off your lazy ass and ask her out. You like her, she probably likes you. Just open up your damn mouth and ask her already.'" "God I miss him." Eric said a few minutes later.

"He said that?" asked Calleigh nervously.

"Yeah he did."

"Well why didn't you...ever ask me out?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to."

"It never hurts to ask?" said Calleigh sweetley.

Eric turned to face Calleigh but quickly turned his head away. Calleigh turned his face towards her's and kissed him lightly. But the kiss soon led to a passionate embrace. "Eric..." moaned Calleigh a few mintues later.

"I'm um...i'm sorry. I should just go."

"No." said Calleigh. "I was just going to say we should probably go up to my room."

"Oh." started Eric. "You sure?"

Calleigh stood up and said. "Yeah i'm sure."

Eric stood up and followed Calleigh to her room. He didn't know if they were doing this because she felt sorry for him or if she actually cared for him. But right now he didn't really care. He was going to be with Calleigh Duquesne. And somehow Eric thought that some where were ever Tim was he was saying 'Finally.'

THE END

A/N: Totally lame. But hey its still a fic. Lol. And what kind of a person would I be if I didn't make this about Speed to. Lol. Please read and review. Thanks in advance!


End file.
